Wedded Him
by hurufve
Summary: "Aku sudah memberikan semua yang kumiliki untuknya. Tapi ternyata aku hanya memperjuangkan orang yang bahkan tak lebih dari seorang pengecut". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. RnR? :3


Kim Jongin menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Giginya bergemertak pelan, pertanda ia sedang kedinginan. Bibirnya yang semula merah plum kini pucat. Hujan turun deras, namun ia masih setia duduk di kursi berpayung itu. Sudah banyak bus yang berhenti di depannya,menawarkan sebuah tumpangan untuknya. Namun ia masih bergeming di tempatnya,merenung,menanyakan apa statusnya saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan saat itu pula setetes cairan bening keluar dari salah satu kelopak matanya.

"Seharusnya kau pulang sekarang" suara ini,ia mengenalnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" ucap Jongin dingin. Ia masih memejamkan matanya,berusaha menikmati suara hujan yang turun semakin deras.

BRAK

"Dengar penjelasanku Oh Jongin! Percayalah padaku!" desis sosok di hadapannya tajam. Itu Sehun,kekasihnya. Oh,masih pantaskah ia menyebut Sehun kekasihnya? Ia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini Sehunnya. Sehunnya tidak pernah berbicara padanya dengan nada setajam ini sebelumnya, Sehunnya juga tak pernah mengunci pergerakannya dengan sekeras ini. Baiklah,ia bisa merasakan sandaran kursi halte yang sedang ia tempati saat ini bergetar karena hantaman tangan Sehun tadi.

"Maaf tuan,sepertinya Anda salah orang. Namaku Kim Jongin bukan Oh Jongin" suara Jongin sedikit bergetar. Ia masih setia memejamkan matanya,berusaha agar air mata yang sudah susah-susah ia tahan tidak jatuh saat itu juga.

"Tatap mataku saat berbicara denganku, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum miris. Dimana panggilan sayang yang sangat disukainya?

Jongin membuka matanya, dan saat itu juga seluruh pertahanannya runtuh. Setetes dua tetes air mata lolos dari kedua kelopak matanya,mengalir melewati pipinya, dan berakhir di kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

Hati Sehun mencelos. Ia tak tahu sosok di hadapannya ternyata serapuh ini. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menenangkan pemuda di depannya ini. Namun apa daya,ego dan nafsu lebih menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Sekarang, dengar aku." Sehun tak menggunakan nada tajamnya kali ini. Ia tahu,Jongin terlalu rapuh untuk menerima segala bentuk kekerasan darinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin," tatapan Sehun melembut,ia tak tahan melihat tatapan takut dari pemuda yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata di hadapannya saat ini.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu,hanya kau,dan akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun Oh Jongin," sinar ketakutan di mata Jongin mulai meredup,walau air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"..."

"Mengenai Luhan,mereka bilang ia mencintaiku. Ia meminta pada orangtuanya agar kami dijodohkan dan ka-"

"Dan kalian akan menikah besok. Cukup Oh Sehun. Aku tak mau kau membuang waktu dan tenagamu hanya untuk mengucapakan semua omong kosong itu padaku" potong Jongin cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja, asal bukan ke wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Gigi Sehun bergemertak marah. Kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya dengan benar pada sosok di depannya ini? Dan apa katanya tadi? Omong kosong? Apa seluruh cinta yang ditunjukkan olehnya selama ini hanya terlihat seperti omong kosong di mata Jongin?

"Kim Jongin! Tatap aku!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya,ia sudah tak tahan dengan Jongin yang keras kepala seperti ini.

Jongin masih menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi,enggan untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya pada manik tajam di depannya. Jujur saja,ia mulai ragu dengan perasaan Sehun padanya sekarang. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku,harusnya kau memperjuangkan cinta kita, mempertahankanku dan berusaha membatalkan pernikahan bo-"

Secara tiba-tiba,Sehun menarik dagu Jongin. Ia meraup bibir Jongin dengan penuh nafsu,memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Jongin. Jongin memberontak,tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong bahu Sehun,berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari wajahnya.

BRUK

Sehun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Jongin mengelap bibirnya kasar. Ia berdiri dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun," desis Jongin tajam. Lirih,namun sukses membuat Sehun menjatuhkan setetes cairan bening yang seharusnya ia tahan untuk menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Jongin berlari menjauh,menerobos hujan yang mulai mereda. Ia tak peduli jika seragamnya basah dan harus ia pakai lagi besok. Toh ia yakin besok ia tak akan pergi ke sekolah. Tak akan ada lagi alasan untuknya pergi ke tempat itu. Besok, sosok yang menjadi alasannya pergi ke sekolah setiap hari akan menikah, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan semua kenangan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia baru saja berumur 17 tahun, tapi mengapa ia harus mengalami kisah cinta sepahit ini,terlebih ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Apakah Tuhan akan memberinya sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini semua? Mati mungkin?

Jongin berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap jalanan yang dipijaknya saat ini. Bagus,ia semakin jauh dari rumahnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit di atas kepalanya. Hujan masih terus turun membasahi tanah. Ia merogoh sakunya,berusaha mengambil ponsel kesayangannya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menekan tombol merah di ponselnya,menghidupkan ponselnya yang tadinya ia matikan.

Sial.

Ponselnya rusak.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri,mencari-cari telepon umum atau halte yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Syukurlah.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya sekarang. Ia melihat sebuah halte di ujung jalan sana. Jongin tersenyum lebar,melupakan semua rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya,walau ia tidak yakin masih ada bus di waktu selarut ini.

.

.

.

Wedded Him

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin menaiki bus yang berhenti di hadapanya.

Hanya ada beberapa penumpang di dalamnya. Seorang nenek tua yang duduk di kursi khusus manula,beberapa siswa yang asyik bersenda gurau di bangku belakang, dan seorang paruh baya yang sedang melamun di kursi dekat pintu belakang. Jongin segera duduk di belakang kursi si nenek. Paling tidak, ia tak bisa mendengar gurauan siswa-siwa itu dari kursinya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan utuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan –dan air matanya. Tanpa Jongin sadari,air matanya menetes lagi. Cukup, jangan sebut Jongin lelaki cengeng lagi. Perlu kalian ketahui, ini adalah tangisan kedua dalam hidupnya –kedua setelah tangisan pertama saat ia lahir.

"_Holy shit!_" Jongin menggumam,mengumpat pada takdir yang telah membuatnya mengalami cinta pertama yang semiris ini. Seandainya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sialan itu. Seandainya ia tak bersekolah di tempat Sehun bekerja. Seandainya saja Sehun bukan-

"Kau tak seharusnya mengucapkan kata kotor seperti itu anak muda."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati nenek yang duduk di kursi di depannya memergokinya mengumpat. Jongin menjadi bingung. Bukankah ia mengumpat dengan bahasa asing tadi?

"Jangan remehkan orang tua. Aku juga tahu apa arti kata yang kau ucapkan itu." Nenek itu berucap dengan kesal.

Oh, baiklah. Jongin mengerti. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Nenek itu kembali menghadap ke depan,mengabaikan Jongin yang kini mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya yang rusak. Ia membuka casingnya dan mencopot baterainya. Berniat mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan -konslet- terjadi.

Setelah mengelapnya dengan kemeja seragamnya –yang sebenarnya percuma saja mengingat kemejanya yang juga basah-, Jongin kembali memasang baterainya dan mencoba menghidupkan kembali handphonenya.

_"Oh crap_!" Jongin mengumpat kesal. Mengapa di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan handphone, benda bodoh itu malah tidak menyala?

Nenek di depannya kembali menghadap ke belakang,hendak menegurnya. Nenek itu mendelikkan matanya, tapi Jongin tak dapat melihatnya. Pandangan Jongin mendadak memburam,tertutup oleh cairan bening yang kerap membasahi matanya beberapa jam terakhir ini. _Hell,_ ia hanya terlalu kesal dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya sepanjang hari ini.

Si Nenek tertegun melihat sepasang mata di hadapannya. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya memarahi pemuda di hadapannya kali ini. Sepertinya siswa di hadapannya itu sedang bersedih. "Kau tak apa anak muda?"

"Eung." Jongin menjawabnya lirih. Matanya ia kedip-kedipkan,mencoba menyimpan kembali air matanya yang memaksa untuk keluar. "Aku hanya kelilipan."

Nenek itu tersenyum. Mana ada debu yang bertebangan di hari hujan seperti ini? Dasar bodoh.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Si Nenek bertanya setelah melirik handphone di pangkuan Jongin yang terlihat basah. "Kau bisa menggunakan milikku kalau kau mau." Tangan keriput nenek itu menyodorkan handphone miliknya,yang terlihat sedikit kuno bagi Jongin.

Jongin memaksakan senyumnya. "Terima kasih," ia mengambil handphone di tangan nenek itu dan mengetikkan rangkaian nomor yang baru ia hafalkan pagi tadi.

"Yoboseyo. Eomma,aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan terjebak hujan di sekolah. Sekarang aku sedang berada di bus. Jadi,eomma tak perlu menyuruh siapapun untuk menjemputku"

_"Meng-"_

PIP

Jongin memutuskan sambungannya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari seseorang di sebrang –yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. Ia hanya takut apabila ibunya menanyakan pertanyaan sulit untuknya,seperti 'Mengapa tidak pulang bersama Sehun?',dan sebagainya.

"Ini. Terima kasih, Nek" Jongin menngembalikan handphone yang dipinjamnya. Nenek itu menerimanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Nenek ini benar-benar memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau ingin bercerita kepadaku?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh nenek di hadapannya ini?

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersedih. Asal kau tahu,bercerita bisa meringankan bebanmu" Si Nenek tersenyum,berusaha meyakinan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Si Nenek ragu. "Maaf Nek,tapi aku diajari untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing."

"Namaku Park Hyejin. Pemberhentianku masih sangat jauh, itulah mengapa aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Tenang saja, aku terkenal sebagai seorang pakar cinta saat muda dulu. Jadi, aku bukan seseorang yang bermulut ember." Si Nenek masih bersikukuh –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- untuk membuat Jongin bercerita padanya.

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk kecil,menyetujui kemauan Si Nenek –atau seseorang yang bernama Park Hyejin- yang ingin mendengar ceritanya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku akan berumur 18 tahun tanggal 14 bulan ini. Nenek tadi melihatku menangis ya? Itu karena aku baru saja mengalami patah hati pertamaku sepanjang 17 tahun 11 bulan terakhir ini"

"Cinta pertamamu?"

"Eung. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan ini kepada siapapun Nek. Bahkan ibuku saja tidak tahu tentang kisah cintaku ini."

Hyejin mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan berpindah dari kursinya ke kursi di samping Jongin. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya,berusaha memaksimalkan pendengarannya –yang mulai melemah- untuk mendengar suara Jongin yang hampir habis ditelan derasnya hujan yang menghujam atap bus.

"Kami tinggal serumah"

"..."

"Sebenarnya cinta kami sangat aneh. Jika normalnya hubungan cinta dimiliki oleh seorang pria dan wanita,maka kami tidak. Kami berdua sesama lelaki."

"..."

"Tapi sebenarnya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk kami. Hubungan kami bahkan akan genap 3 tahun akhir bulan ini jika saja ia tak menikah besok."

Hyejin mengernyit. "Maksudmu,menikah dengan orang lain?"

Jongin mengangguk. Mendadak pandangannya kembali memburam. Sial,mengapa matanya suka sekali berair hari ini?

"Kau bisa menghentikan ceritanya kalau kau merasa tidak kuat Nak." Hyejin tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk pundak Jongin yang mulai bergetar.

"Tidak Nek. Bukankah kau yang memaksaku bercerita?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tak perlu menahan tangisanmu seperti ini lagi oke? Aku tahu kau lelaki yang jantan. Tapi lelaki jantan juga berhak menangis kan?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku baru mendengar kabarnya pagi tadi. Teman-teman sekolahku banyak yang menggosipkannya."

"..." Hyejin diam,sama sekali tidak merasa kaget dengan cerita pemuda di hadapannya.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan sesedih ini jika saja aku mendengar kabar ini dari bibirnya sendiri. Tapi, ia begitu pengecut"

"..."

"Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Tapi nyatanya itu semua hanya omong kosong."

"..."

"Aku kira ia adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Aku kira ia orang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan waktuku yang telah banyak kukorbankan untuknya. Aku bahkan mempelajari hal-hal yang sampai saat ini masih kubenci, memasak misalnya, hanya untuknya. Hanya untuk hidup kami berdua di masa depan."

"..."

"Aku tau pengorbananku memang tak seberapa. Tapi aku benar-benar bekerja keras untuk itu."

"..."

"Aku juga telah memenuhi permintaannya agar aku berhenti bermain basket,yang merupakan kegiatan yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Katanya, ia mengkhawatirkanku. Katanya, aku akan jatuh sakit dan nilaiku akan turun bila saja aku terus-terusan pulang terlambat untuk latihan."

"..."

"Aku juga telah menuruti permintaannya agar aku tidak mengendarai motor ke sekolah. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya. Katanya, ia takut aku akan ketahuan kepala sekolah dan mendapat teguran dari beliau. Katanya, ia juga takut aku mengalami kecelakaan di jalan."

"..."

"Aku sudah memberikan semua yang kumiliki untuknya. Tapi ternyata aku hanya memperjuangkan orang yang bahkan tak lebih dari seorang pengecut"

"..."

"Kudengar, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menolak ketika ia tahu akan dijodohkan"

"..."

"Awalnya,aku tidak mempercayai gosip itu. Tapi aku mulai mempercayainya ketika aku sadar bahwa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini masih tetap tenang,tidak gusar ataupun gelisah seperti orang yang menolak untuk dijodohkan"

"..."

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjaga komitmenku untuk tetap mempercayainya. Tapi aku tak bisa."

"..."

"Ia tak berani menyatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku di depan semua orang,bahkan ketika hubungan kami terancam. Ia hanya berani melakukannya bila hanya ada aku seorang, tidak ada seorangpun selain kami."

"..."

"Ia begitu pengecut. Dan sialnya,aku mencintainya."

Hyejin mendelikkan matanya,mengingatkan Jongin untuk tidak mengucapkan kata kasar. Jongin mengusap matanya yang sudah kembali basah oleh air matanya. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Tercipta keheningan di antara mereka untuk beberapa menit. Jongin masih berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Sedangkan Hyejin tampak membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sebenarnya,apa yang ia katakan itu benar" Hyejin tersenyum lembut.

"..."

"Ia mencintaimu lebih dari hidupnya sendiri,itu memang benar."

"..." Jongin diam, membiarkan manula yang duduk di sampingnya untuk terus menyampaikan komentarnya.

"Ia melarangmu bermain basket karena ia takut kau akan jatuh sakit,itu juga benar."

"Lalu? Ia meremehkan kerja otakku?" Jongin menyela.

Hyejin menggeleng. "Sebenarnya,ia percaya bahwa kau tidak sebodoh itu. Ia percaya bahwa nilaimu tidak akan semudah itu turun hanya karena pulang telambat untuk latihan."

"..."

"Tapi yang paling penting adalah,sebenarnya ia cemburu pada bola basketmu. Jika kau bermain basket, itu berarti kau harus pulang terlambat ke rumah. Jadi ia tak akan bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Tapi bukankah ia bisa menung-"

"Tahan pertanyaanmu dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu."

Jongin bungkam,kembali mendengarkan wanita tua di depannya.

"Selain itu,jika kau pulang terlambat,itu berarti waktu yang kau habiskan untuk bersamanya akan semakin menipis. Aku juga yakin,setelah kau pulang latihan,kau pasti langsung pergi ke kamar dan beristirahat, tanpa meluangkan sedikitpun waktu untuknya."

Jongin tertegun. Benarkah?

"Ia melarangmu untuk mengendarai motor ke sekolah karena khawatir kau mengalami kecelakaan itu juga benar."

"Dan ia berpura-pura takut aku ketahuan kepala sekolah?" Jongin kembali menyela.

Hyejn mengangguk. "Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu. Jika kau tak mengendarai motor ke sekolah,itu berarti kau akan pulang bersamanya. Bukankah kalian satu rumah? Mungkin ia ingin memboncengmu, atau menaiki bus yang sama denganmu, ataupun berjalan ke rumah bersamamu. Semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanya ingin terus menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersamamu, Nak."

Mata Jongin mulai basah lagi. Hatinya mulai tersentuh dengan semua yang telah dikatakan orang tua di hadapannya. Tapi buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. God, Jongin tak mau luluh semudah itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sikapnya yang biasa saja ketika ia tahu akan dijodohkan? Atau sifatnya yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan bahwa aku miliknya di depan semua orang?"

menepuk kepala Jongin pelan. "Kau masih belum percaya padanya eoh? Sebenarnya itu juga perwujudan cintanya padamu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Nak. Biar kujelaskan. Ia bersikap seperti itu agar hubungan rahasia kalian tetap terjaga. Ia merahasiakan hubungan kalian juga beralasan. Mungkin ia tidak ingin kau dibully di sekolah karena menyukai sesama jenis.."

"..."

"...atau ia tak ingin kau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh eommamu karena alasan yang sama.."

"..."

"...atau mungkin ia tak ingin kau dikucilkan oleh masyarakat seperti kaum gay kebanyakan."

"..."

"...mungkin ia ingin hidup bersamamu dengan tenang,tanpa cemoohan yang memenuhi hidup kalian. "

"Tapi-"

"Sebenarnya,ia hanya ingin mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia bersamamu."

Jongin bungkam. Lebih memilih untuk diam, tanpa mengganggu ucapan manula di hadapannya.

"Sekarang bayangkan, jika ia tak merahasiakan hubungan kalian,mungkin kalian berdua akan dipakasa berpisah, dan itu akan semakin menyakiti kalian berdua. Sedangkan jika ia bersikap seperti ini,meskipun kalian terpisah dan tersakiti,paling tidak kalian masih bisa melihat satu sama lain bukan? Kalian mungkin bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih rahasia dari hubungan kalian sekarang."

"Tapi sebenarnya calon mempelainya juga seorang lelaki."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu,pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya melakukan itu semua."

Jongin menunduk. Sebenarnya, inilah takdir yang paling ia sesali sejak dulu. "Ya. Kau benar. Sebenarnya dia adalah.."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sehun duduk,melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang melekat di kedua kakinya. Dahinya mengernyit menyadari tak ada yang menyahutinya.

"Noona?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur,tempat noonanya biasa beraktivitas setiap harinya.

"Sehun? Kau tidak pulang bersama Jongin?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng cola. "Jongin belum pulang?" Sehun meneguk colanya sembari menunggu jawaban noonanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Padahal sudah selarut in-"

"Aku pulang."

"Ah,itu dia."

Sehun segera menahan lengan kakaknya yang hendak membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. "Ada apa? Biarkan aku membuka pintu. Ia tak punya kuncinya kan?"

"Tidak,biar aku saja. Aku tak mau kita makan makanan gosong malam ini." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan. Dalam hatinya,ia berharap Jongin sudah tak menangis lagi seperti tadi.

CKLEK

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar,berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh Jongin saat ini juga. Tubuh Jongin benar-benar basah kuyup, matanya bengkak dan memerah,bibirnya terlihat pucat dan bergetar.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun kaget mendengar suara Jongin yang sedikit serak, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. "Ya tentu."

Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar,mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk. Bola matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Jongin yang berjalan masuk dan mulai melepas sepatunya. "Akan kuambilkan handuk untukmu." Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi,namun sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin menahan pergerakannya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Pergilah ke kamarku dan aku akan merasa hangat." Jongin berucap lirih,namun cukup jelas untuk Sehun dengar.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin bingung. "Baiklah,tapi keringkan badanmu dulu oke? Aku akan pergi mengambil handuk untukmu lalu pergi ke kamarmu."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali melepas kaus kakinya yang belum sepenuhnya terlepas. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali berbalik,"Ah,bisakah kau mengosongkan rumah malam ini? Aku benar-benar butuh waktu berdua denganmu Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun menutup pintu depan rumah yang telah menjadi kediamannya 40 bulan terakhir ini. Setelah 15 menit ia berusaha membohongi noonanya,akhirnya noona manisnya itu percaya padanya dan pergi untuk menginap di rumah ibu mereka. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sebenarnya. Ibu mereka sedang kerepotan mempersiapkan apa yang mereka butuhkan besok –untuk pernikahannya dengan Luhan-, dan ia hanya menyuruh noonanya untuk membantu beliau.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membuka kenop pintu di depannya.

"Kau sudah keringkan tubuhmu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang duduk di pinggir single bednya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat Jongin dengan rambutnya yang basah dan sedikit acak-acakan. _Well, sexy._

"Ya, tentu." Jongin menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya,menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sana. Sehun menurut,senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia pikir, ini artinya Jongin tak marah lagi padanya.

Belum sempat bokongnya menyentuh permukaan sprei Jongin, Sehun dikejutkan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jongin yang menabrakkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir miliknya. Jongin menciumnya dengan ganas dan liar,seolah ingin mendominasi permain mereka –permainan Kim Jongin sebenarnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba ini membuat Sehun terjungkal ke belakang, mempertemukan punggung miliknya dengan empuknya tempat tidur Jongin,serta membuat Jongin berada di atas tubuhnya –menindihinya. Mata Sehun membelalak,namun tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin menutup erat kelopak matanya,berusaha menikmati setiap detik permainan yang ia lakukan. Bibirnya terus bergerak,melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sehun secara bergantian. Tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada kedua sikunya yang ia letakkan di sebelah kanan-kiri tubuh Sehun. Sehun perlahan ikut memejamkan matanya,berusaha ikut menikmati sentuhan Jongin padanya. Namun ia sama sekali tak membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu. Ia berfikir mungkin Jongin sedang butuh pelampiasan atas kekesalannya pada dirinya hari ini.

Setelah 3 menit lamanya, Jongin mulai merasa bosan karena Sehun tak juga menanggapinya. Ia membuka matanya dan menjauhkan kedua bibir mereka,membuat Sehun mau tak mau juga ikut membuka matanya.

"Balas aku, Bodoh!" Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. "Atau kau ingin aku yang mendominasimu?"

"Ten-" Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja oleh gerakan Jongin –yang kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Jongin kembali melumat bibir Sehun dengan lebih kasar,merangsang Sehun agar membalas ciumannya. Dan seperti yang Jongin harapkan, Sehun mulai membalasnya –meski tak seagresif dirinya. Jongin menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Mungkinkah ini kesempatannya untuk mendominasi?

Jongin mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir tipis Sehun,berusaha untuk membuka akses masuk ke mulut hangat kekasihnya. Wajahnya sedikit ia miringkan,sehingga ia bisa lebih mudah menjalankan rencananya. Namun setelah sekian lama,Sehun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya,memaksa Jongin untuk menggigit bibirnya sedikit lebih keras.

"mmph. aargh.. mmph" Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

Kim Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat milik Sehun,mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di dalamnya,mengabsen satu per satu gigi-gigi yan berbaris rapi di sana. Tak lupa,ia juga menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sehun dengan ujung lidahnya.

"mmphh.. mmphh" lenguhan Sehun semakin menggila merasakan betapa nikmatnya permainan Jongin di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Jongin yang ada di atasnya,memaksa lidah Jongin untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya. Ia melanjutkan permainan lidahnya dengan lebih brutal. Lidahnya ia gerakkan memutar dengan mode slow motion di atas permukaan lidah Sehun yang sedari tadi ia lupakan. Sehun semakin terangsang. Ia mulai menggerakkan lidah miliknya,mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bermain bersama. Ia mengaitkan kedua lidah mereka,hingga membuat Jongin ikut melenguh.

"mmphh.. sehh.. uhh.. hunhh.." Sehun menyeringai dalam hatinya. Ia mulai mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bertarung,mendorongnya agar keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin tak mau kalah,ia kembali mendorong masuk lidah Sehun yang berusaha mengambil alih permainan. Sebenarnya nafasnya sudah hampir habis, tapi permainan ini terlalu seru untuk ia tinggalkan.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin,nafas Sehun masih sangat kuat. Bahkan mungkin ia masih sanggup jika harus melakukan ini untuk 10 menit ke depan. Tapi ia tahu, Jongin bukanlah seorang yang bisa menahan nafasnya dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi ia menaikkan posisi tangannya dari tengkuk Jongin ke kepala kekasihnya dan menarik rambutnya ke atas,sehingga memutuskan hubungan lidah mereka.

Pemutusan dengan paksa itu membuat Jongin memandang Sehun kesal. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menggulingkan tubuh keduanya ke samping,mengabaikan seutas benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan wajah mereka.

"Kau payah dalam mengatur nafasmu. Itulah mengapa kau tak pernah bisa mendominasiku" Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak untuk memutus benang saliva yang tercipta di antara mereka. Tatapannya terlihat lapar melihat Jongin yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka,kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka –yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu berpisah. Sehun memejamkan matanya sembari mencium lembut bibir tebal kekasihnya. Jonginpun ikut memejamkan matanya,menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan Sehun untuk bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat dengan lembut,seakan bibir yang tengah mereka lumat sekarang ini begitu rapuh –hingga tak bisa mendapat sentuhan kasar dalam bentuk apapun. Sehun semakin memiringkan wajahnya,membuat wajah mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Tangan Jongin merambat menyentuh tengkuk Sehun,menekannya hingga membuat ciuman mereka lebih begitu menikmati permainan yang mereka buat,seakan tak ada lagi kata 'besok' bagi mereka untuk saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka –cinta.

Setelah sekian lama,akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri tautan mereka. Matanya menatap manik Jongin –yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum,melupakan fakta bahwa mereka harus berpisah ketika sang mentari datang esok hari. Tangan Sehun bergerak, menyingkap poni Jongin yang menutup sebagian wajah kekasihnya.

CUP

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Jongin sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya,kembali menikmati sentuhan bibir tipis kekasihnya –yang mungkin tak akan ia dapatkan lagi setelah malam ini berakhir. Tak terasa,air mata mulai membendung di bawah kelopak mata Jongin yang tertutup. Tapi Jongin berusaha menahannya, ia tak boleh menangis lagi hari ini. Mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama,jadi ia tak ingin malam ini terasa menyedihkan –meskipun sepertinya tidak akan mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim" Jongin membuka matanya,kembali mentap Sehun yang tengah berada di atasnya.

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu, Sehun. Aku tahu."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terus membelai rambut Jongin yang masih terasa basah. "Kenapa agresif sekali malam ini eoh?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Itu rahasia."

"Terserah."

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Mata mereka masih terus bertatapan,seakan mereka tengah bercakap-cakap dengan mata mereka. Bibir mereka masih setia menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang hanya mereka perlihatkan pada pasangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Suara Jongin memecah keheningan. "Ibu tidak tidur di rumah malam ini kan?"

"Tenang saja. Ibumu sudah aku minta agar menginap di rumah nenek."

"Baguslah."

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Keduanya masih sibuk mengagumi makhluk Tuhan yang berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Perlahan,tangan Jongin terangkat,membelai wajah berkulit putih pucat milik kekasihnya.

"Miliki aku sepenuhnya malam ini."

Sehun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mau?" Jongin terlihat kecewa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merusakmu, Sayang." Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sekarang,ia jadi percaya kata-kata Si Nenek tadi, bahwa Oh Sehun miliknya memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tidak. Lakukan saja sekarang atau aku yang akan memasukimu."

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

walllaaaaaa~ ^O^

gue balik abis diklat ^_^ seneng banget deh wkwk

ada yang bisa tebak Sehun itu siapanya Jongin?

gampang kan yah? gue udah jelasin pas terakhir koook :3

betewe, sebenernya, fic pertama gue itu nih fic, bukan fever. makanya, penulisannya rada aneh gitu kan yah? lol

jadi, gue post nih fic buat ngerayain hari jadi gue sebagai author alay tepat 6 bulan lamanya wkwk~ Aaaaaaaaaa~ seneng banget~ wkwk~

okay okay makasih buat yang review kemarin, apalagi yang udah doain gue, ama yang ngingetin gue biar nggak ada yang ketinggalan pas diklat :3

Aaaaaaaaa . gue nge-fly banget masaaa :3 #alay-_-

makasih banget pokoknya.

makasih buat reader fic gue 6 bulan terakhir ini. makasih buat yang udah fave & foll gue, makasih buat yang udah mau jadi temen gue di ffn ini selama ini.

pokoknya, MAKASIH BUAT LO SEMUAAAAA :* segudang cinta gue buat looooooo :3

okay, bubay :*

**Thu, November 13th 2014**

**My half(?) anniversary wkwk~**


End file.
